Finding love
by Frodo-is-hot
Summary: Its a year since the ring was destroyed, Sam is Mayor, Merry is Master of Buckland and Pippin is Thain of Tookland. Frodo finds that he is missing something, or someone... Sorry im not very good at summarys.
1. Default Chapter

One year had passed since the destruction of the ring. Most of the damage done to the Shire had been mended. Sam Gamgee had been working none stop, replanting trees, growing new ones and re-plenishing all of the Shires natural life, with the help of his gift from Lady Galadriel. Merry Brandybuck had become the Master of Buckland and Peregrin Took, the Thain of Tookborough.  
As for Frodo Baggins, he was once again living under the roof of Bag End, as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had finally passed away earlier that year. Ruryan Whitfoot had since been a regular visitor to Bag End, and Frodo enjoyed her company. They had become quite close friends during the past journey and Frodo was quite attached to her. Since the time Frodo was attacked on Weathertop, he had never really recovered from his wound and was often ill. During these times, Ruryan tended to him, making sure he ate properly and got enough exercise. And for this, Frodo felt all the more grateful to her. He felt that he owed her a great debt that could not be repaid, for throughout the journey, he had been unforgivably nasty to her.  
This had been no fault of his own however; he had been under the powerful influence of the ring. All the same he still felt terrible.  
He stretched and yawned loudly. The afternoon sunlight poured through the circular windows of Bag End. A knock at the front door awoke him from his thoughts, and Frodo got up from his writing desk to see who it was. Samwise Gamgee. Sam stood there in a white shirt, green tweed waistcoat and his Mayors medallion about his neck. "Good afternoon Mr. Frodo, lovely day outside." He smiled at Frodo, who stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "It is a lovely day Sam. How are you? And how is Rose?" Frodo asked looking at his friend. "We're just fine Mr. Frodo, and our Rosie's expectin! Can you believe it, our first bairn!" "I'm truly happy for you Sam, you deserve a loving family." Frodo said sincerely. The two of them walked to the end of the garden path. "Well what about you Mr. Frodo? You deserve a loving family more than anyone." Frodo didn't answer. "I've seen miss Ruryan just an hour ago, Sam continued, not that I'm saying anything. Said she was goin down to Bywater, didn't say why." He finished. Frodo turned to his friend. "To sit and think more than likely, she always has something on her mind." "So when are you going to do it then Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, out of the blue. "Do what?" Frodo asked taken aback for a moment. "Why propose to Miss Ruryan of course, if you don't mind my askin sir." "Propose?!" Frodo said in a kind of nervous embarrassment. "Well its blatantly obvious that you like the lass, and I know fine well that she likes you." "Of course I like her Sam, after all, she's one of my closest friends." Frodo replied and began to fiddle with his sleeve cuff. "Oh, I'd say she's something more than a friend to you Mr. Frodo." Sam said knowingly. Frodo stopped playing with the cuff and thought for a moment or two. Sam glanced at his watch. "Right, what I'd come up here in the first place for is to ask whether you'd like to come and have a drink at the Green Dragon with me. Merry, Pippin and my sister Mavyan will be there." He informed. "No thanks Sam, I don't feel like drinking, but I'll walk down to Bywater with you anyway. I'm going to see if I can find Ruryan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo waved goodbye to Sam just as they crossed the bridge to Bywater, Sam whistling merrily as he headed towards the little village. He watched until Sam had disappeared into the distance and then passing the bridge himself, turned off the path and headed up into the grassy hills, which overlooked the village. He thought this the most likely place to find Ruryan, since she often came here to escape the hustle and bustle of the town.  
Frodo looked around the lonely hilltop, and his heart raced when he laid eyes upon a small figure in the distance. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to the Hobbit-lass, who sat on the ground, arms grasping each other around the knees and her head resting on them. Frodo lightly touched Ruryans right shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around to find out whom it was. Frodo smiled at her as she looked up into his face. "Hello Ruryan." He greeted warmly. Ruryan returned his smile and gestured for her friend to sit beside her. Frodo sat down gladly. "And hello to you too dear Frodo." Ruryan returned to her sitting position, her long dark hair falling down her back. "I was starting to worry about you Ruryan, Frodo said honestly, I think it has been about two days now that you have failed to visit Bag End, which has got to be a record for you." He added jokingly with a small chuckle. Ruryan fidgeted nervously and looked away from Frodo. She simply could not tell him the reason why she did not visit him as much as she used to. "I have been busy. My mother need help looking after my grandmother, she's quite ill at the moment." She said quickly, which gave Frodo the idea that she was not being entirely honest with him. Ruryan uncoiled herself from her position and made to hold herself up with her arms. When she leaned back, she accidentally put her hand on top of Frodo's. Frodo glanced at her in reaction to this, and blushing Ruryan quickly removed the offending hand. "Sorry." She apologised quietly, whilst staring at the ground. Frodo laughed good-naturedly. "You don't have to apologise Rury." A single sharp pain shot suddenly through Frodo's chest. He fell back a little, trying hard to hide his pain from Ruryan as he clutched his shoulder. Terrible memories and visions flashed before him of the dark place that he had tried for so long to hide away in the corner of his mind, memories of fire and shadow and pain, and visions of a piercing gaze. He closed his eyes and tried to push the thoughts away from him. He could not hide his anguish from Ruryan however, as she noticed at once and rushed to his side. "Frodo! What's the matter, Frodo, speak to me!" Frodo, still grasping his chest turned to face her and managed a smile. "Don't worry about me, its just a little pain, I'll be fine." "Its your wound again, isn't it." She asked concernedly. "It's been hurting again lately. Only on the odd occasion." He added hastily at the worried look on her face. "I wish there was something more I could do to help you Frodo, I feel so useless." She moved away from him and sat in her original position. Her hands covered her face as she sighed despairingly. Frodo flinched slightly as he moved to Ruryans side. "You have helped Ruryan, you have done nothing but help me since the day I met you." Ruryan felt Frodo's hand rest gently on her shoulder. She felt somehow comforted by his touch. Taking her hands from her face she turned to face him and found that his eyes were locked with hers. They both stayed silent for a few moments, and in that time Ruryan found herself leaning towards Frodo's face inch by inch. She pulled away quickly however, when she realised what she was doing. A crimson blush was running across her face as she directed her gaze to the ground once more. 


End file.
